Alien Breed 3D
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed 3D; ---- 1995 (Amiga version) 1995 (CD32 version) Plot ---- Alien Breed 3D is the fourth game in Team17's Alien Breed franchise, a series of science fiction-themed shooters largely inspired by the Alien films. It was published in 1995 by Ocean Software, and is the first 3D game in the series. This is also notable for being the first game Team17 did not self-publish. Team17 made the source code for Alien Breed 3D freely available in March 1997. They released the source code to AB3D's sequel, Alien Breed 3D II: The Killing Grounds, on the cover CD of Amiga Format magazine issue 95, and although not mentioned in the accompanying magazine the source code to Alien Breed 3D was also included on the CD. The surging popularity of FPS games such as Doom, and the appearance of other Doom clones for the Amiga such as Gloom, resulted in Team17 developing Alien Breed 3D. Their aim was to not only meet but exceed the capabilities of Doom's engine. Alien Breed 3D is capable of maps of varying depths with platforms and floors above others, something the Doom Engine was not capable of. The graphics, although rendered at 2x2 pixel depth in small window, were considered excellent for the Amiga 1200/CD32. The game also gives the player a sense of freshness with regards to the series. None of the characters or locations from previous Alien Breed games make appearances, and there are also more varieties of aliens in this game. Alien Breed 3D can be considered a reboot of the franchise. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Single Player Maps ---- Marine 16 Levels in Alien Breed 3D. Game modes ---- Game modes; Singleplayer. Two-player via network connection (Co-operative and Competitive). Walkthrough Marines ---- 1 The Gate. 2 Storage Bay. 3 Sewer Network. 4 The Courtyard. 5 System Purge. 6 The Mines. 7 The Furnace. 8 Test Arena Gamma. 9 Surface Zone. 10 Training Area. 11 Admin Block. 12 The Pit. 13 Strata. 14 Reactor Core. 15 Cooling Tower. 16 Command Center. Weapons ---- Machine gun, double barrel shotgun, plasma cannon, grenade launcher and rocket launcher. Equipment ---- Health. Keys. Ammo. Aliens ---- Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- The British company Ocean Software (or Ocean Software Ltd. and sometimes known in North America as Ocean of America, Inc. but generally only referred to as Ocean) was one of the biggest European video game developers/publishers of the 1980s and 90s. It was acquired by Infogrames in 1996 and renamed to Infogrames UK in 1998, and again in 2004 to Atari UK, and once again in 2009 now known as Atari, Inc. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Formats ---- Achievements ---- Codes generated at the end of each level. Codes ---- Future Releases ---- Alien Breed 3D II. Patches ---- Reception ---- Amiga Format 88 (Sep 1996) 96% Amiga Power 65 (Sep 1996) 59% Amiga Power 65 (Sep 1996) 54% CU Amiga Magazine (Sep 1996) 92% References Citations Alien Breed 3D Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed 3D. Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games